E-Extra
E-Extra (Entertainment Extra) is the flagship early evening entertainment newscast of RPN in the Philippines. It was premiered on February 5, 2018, coinciding with the network's relaunch as the Kabarkada network. The entertainment newscast is anchored by TV presenter, online influencer, lifestyle blogger and model Janeena Chan. It airs every weeknights at 6:00 p.m. to 6;30 p.m. (PST) on the network's Primetime Talaga afternoon block. It also airs worldwide via RPN USA. The newscast reports on local and international show business and entertainment stories, celebrity news, gossip, along with previews of upcoming films and television shows, regular segments about all of those subjects, and some news about the entertainment industry, providing coverage of events and celebrities, interviews and inside looks at upcoming film and television projects. E-Extra also serves as a comeback of Janeena Chan to RPN as a homecoming, fresh from the success of her teen reporter, segment host and lifestyle reporter for producing features for her lifestyle segment Spotlight (formerly known as TeenWatch from 2009 to 2011) of the longest-running English newscast NewsWatch from 2009 to 2012. Background RPN intrigues a new genre in its early evening TV program line up show business news, with the hottest, freshest and latest news, updates and info on their local and international entertainment scene, inside stories, tidbits, scoops and behind-the-scenes in the world of TV, movies and music. Format A daily dose of showbiz news here and around the world, E-Extra features the hottest, freshest and the latest entertainment news from the Philippines and around the world. For the first time, a local program partners with one of the world’s leading entertainment news programs, E News, to bring you the latest in Hollywood showbiz scene. Covering the latest in entertainment news, highlights and updates, E-Extra concentrates on the entertainment scene as the biggest stories of the day and covers the local and international entertainment industry and intriguing updates the latest about your favorite stars and celebrities, TV shows, movies, music and concerts and everyone’s favorite, the gossip and blind items. It also exempiflied our showbiz reportage on artists and giving exclusive interviews on the newsmakers in the showbiz industry. The show uses both English and Filipino language interchangeably. Anchor *Janeena Chan Segments *''The Seat'' - Hop into the seat and get up close and personal with some of your favorite local artists, models, celebrities and performers in an exclusive interview by our Kabarkada blogger Janeena Chan. *''It's Reel Time'' - Relax, see a movie and check out the sneak preview of the most recent and highly recommended film to catch in theaters. *''3G (Glitz, Glam and Gossip)'' - Join the latest barkada gimik and get into the latest event or happening in around the world and your local neighborhood. *''See the First'' - Never-before-seen clips, music videos, plugs or behind the scenes that is sure to catch your attention. *''E-Extra Exclusive'' - an exclusive showbiz stories. *''Social Buzz'' - social media-based stories of the day, using the Twitter and Facebook account for their showbiz followers. *''What's Your Item?'' - blind item with Janeena. *''Backstage Pass'' - provides a glimpse of the real world of movie making, TV tapings, MTV shoots, play rehearsals as the segment gives inclusive behind-the-scenes shots, behind the footage and interviews. *''Extra Recap'' - previews and highlights of your favorite RPN shows as the entertainment newscast's closing segment. See also * Janeena Chan - Janeena Chan added a new photo. | Facebook * Modeling for Ateneo's A-List | Facebook * Janeena Chan Gives You ‘E-Extra’ on RPN 9 * List of programs broadcast by RPN * List of Philippine television shows References External links * Official Website * E-Extra on Facebook * E-Extra on Twitter Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Entertainment news shows in the Philippines Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:English-language television programs Category:Philippine television program stubs